Cuando el amor es más fuerte
by DaniellaWeasley
Summary: Susan y Caspian debían estar juntos. ¿Qué pasará cuando el amor es más fuerte? ¿Será suficiente para continuar? ¿Cómo sobreviven el uno sin el otro?
1. Acerca de él

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de C. S. Lewis.

**Nota del autor: **

De verdad que debo dejar de hacer esto, cada que me obsesiono con algo termino haciendo un fan-fiction. Pero es que al ver a Susan y Caspian, no lo pude evitar.

La historia dice ¨_ años antes.¨ Todas son años antes que se conocieran en el príncipe Caspian. Lo que quiere decir que no le tienen que sumar o restar años a la fecha anterior de la que vean, no se si me explico?

Las edades son:

Susan - 16

Peter - 17

Edmund - 14

Lucy - 13

Caspian - 16

_Espero que lo disfruten_

**8 años antes**

_¨Capítulo XIX: Los Reyes de Antaño._

_Fue inesperado, pero la profecía si lo esperaba. Dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva vendrían a salvar a Narnia de todo daño y frío ¨_

-Es hora de dormir príncipe Caspian...

-Pero...-. comenzó a protestar el pequeño. -Quiero oír el resto-. pidió haciendo un puchero.

-Es muy tarde, mi señor-. le respondió el doctor Cornelius. El mentor del pequeño Caspian X. -Si su tío se entera de que aún está despierto y de las historias que le he contado, ambos estaremos en problemas.

El señor Cornelius había sido contratado por el tío del pequeño Caspian, el gran rey Miraz, sin embargo al contratarlo tuvo que jurar que nunca le contaría a Caspian de aquellos cuentos mágicos de la antigua Narnia, y mucho menos mencionar a los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño, él no debía saber nada. Pero al momento en el que Cornelius se encontró con los pequeños ojos de Caspian -llenos de curiosidad y nostalgia- supo que debía contarle aquellas historias maravillosas. A lo que el pequeño no se negó. Supo que era arriesgado, pero confió en el niño que le rogaba con desesperación que le contara algo sobre Narnia.

Cada día que pasaba, Cornelius le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre Narnia, que aun que decían que eran mitos, el sabía que era real.

-Vale, pero mañana tendrás que seguirme contando sobre los Reyes de Antaño.

-Como usted lo ordene mi señor.

**5 años antes**

A pesar de que Caspian tenía 11 años, ya era muy maduro para su edad. El sabía que tenía responsabilidades como un príncipe y pronto seria rey, y para eso necesitaba una reina.

Cada vez que su mentor le hablaba sobre los reyes de Antaño, le daban ganas de conocerlos. Pues nadie nunca le ha sabido decir lo que sería ser un rey. Además le gustaría encontrar una reina justo como la Reina Susan. No sabía porque se había fijado en ella, y no en Lucy, pero cada vez que el doctor le hablaba de ella, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Amaba que le hablaran de ella.

No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, esa sería una ridiculez, pues nunca en su vida había conocido a la dichosa reina, probablemente ya hasta este muerta y para variar Narnia no era más que un mito.

Ya era de noche y como la rutina lo indicaba, el doctor Cornelius debía de leerle un cuento Narniano lleno de fantasía. Pero el libro ya casi llegaba a su fin, en la última parte solamente describían a los personajes principales de Narnia, para muchos esa sería la parte más aburrida, pero para él no. Se moría por saber lo que habrán escrito de los Reyes de Antaño, sobre todo de _ella._

-¿En qué me quedé?, Ah sí. La profecía...

_¨Su visita fue inesperada, pero una vez al pisar estas tierras, se supo que los hermanos Pevensie no regresarían a su mundo, pues no podían dejar escapar el hecho de que Narnia es una tierra hermosa. Que podría ser mejor que muchos mundos. _

_Y tal como se predijo, se cumplió. Los hermanos gobernaron Narnia aproximadamente por 15 años y después se fueron, sin más remedio, Aslan los mandó a su mundo, devastando al pueblo narniano. A esta época se le llamo la época de oro. Gracias al buen gobierno que nos brindó, un mundo lleno de paz y justicia. Muy equilibrado. Cada uno de los Reyes tenia una cualidad que resaltaba: Edmund: El justo, Lucy: La Valiente, Peter: El Magnífico, y Susan: La Benévola...¨_

El libro narraba todas las aventuras que vivieron los hermanos Pevensie, empezando desde cómo Lucy entró en un armario descubriendo otro mundo completamente diferente, -Caspian quedó sorprendido ante esto, pues no entendía como alguien alguna vez podría encontrar OTRO MUNDO en un armario, y segundo ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo la REINA Lucy ahí dentro?- siguiendo en como sus hermanos no le creyeron -y como al irse de Narnia cambiaron- y terminando en como derrotaron a la poderosa Bruja Blanca.

-...Y creo que eso es todo-. terminó diciendo el profesor Cornelius. -¿Le gustaría oír de los personajes, mi señor?-. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza con movimientos muy rápidos.

_¨Peter Pevensie, probablemente el mayor de estos hermanos y el que más aprendió al dejar Narnia. Se le coronó como ¨El Magnífico¨ gracias a sus estrategias de guerra y conocimientos que aportaron a este mundo...¨_

_¨Susan Pevensie, seguida de su hermano era la mayor de la familia, la voz de la razón, la que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos de lógica y razonamiento, pero sobre todo, decían que tenía un instinto maternal hacia sus hermanos. La Reina Susan probablemente fue la reina más bella que Narnia alguna vez pudo tener. Fue muy completa, inteligente, sabia, justa, guapa, pero sobre todo gentil. Sin embargo, también poseía un corazón de hielo, justo como el de la Bruja Blanca, pues muchos de los narnianos y príncipes de otras tierras aseguran que todos sufrieron al menos un rechazo de su parte.¨_

El niño se quedó intrigado en lo anterior, no podía creer que hubiera tenido tantos pretendientes y no haya aceptado a ni uno solo.

Un par de pasos interrumpieron la conversación, rápidamente el mentor de Caspian se puso en alerta, tomó el libro que leía cerrándolo de golpe y lo escondió debajo de la cama. Se puso de pie y tomó el primer libro que encontró sin siquiera leer el título. El niño se quedó algo confundido, pero al notar que los pasos se hacían más próximos notó el nerviosismo de su tutor. Tomó el libro que anteriormente tenía Cornelius y abrió una página al azar.

¨... Y fue así como el Caspian IX fue elegido como rey, uno de los mejores que ha gobernado la tierra Telmarina...-. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta como si ya lo hubiesen esperado.

-Tu hora de dormir ha pasado, Caspian. ¿Qué haces despierto aún?-. Preguntó Miraz, su tío, entrando a la habitación.

Miraz tenía un aspecto digno de un Rey tirano. Su mirada era fría y llena de odio. Sus ojos están llenos de chispas rabiosas esperando atacar a su enemigo, listos para matar con una sola mirada.

-Mi señor, le ruego que me disculpe, no me he percatado de la hora-. se disculpó el adulto.

-¿Esto fue culpa suya, Cornelius?-. preguntó alzando una ceja con la misma mirada gélida, provocando algo de nervios a su oponente. Él asintió bajando la mirada.

-Me estaba enseñando, fue mi culpa...-. comenzó a defender su sobrino, pero tuvo que quedarse callado al ver que su tío lo silenciaba con la mirada. Gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa, sin embargo, ésta era irónica y forzada.

-Siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, Caspian. Igual que tu padre-. Se silenció por unos minutos. -Tu hora de dormir ha pasado, debes dormir ahora, príncipe-. esto último lo dijo casi escupiendo la palabra, como si le costara aceptar que era un príncipe.

El asintió cabizbajo y volvió la mirada hacia su tío. Éste último subió el mentón y se fue de la habitación dejando a Cornelius y su sobrino.

-Lo lamento tanto mi señor, no debió culparse. Pero gracias-. agradeció el anciano. Caspian hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

-Gracias a usted, por enseñarme sobre lo hermoso que debió haber sido Narnia.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Mi nombre es Daniella, y soy nueva. Estoy muy feliz de publicar mi primer fan-fiction aquí, pues siempre los publicó en otra parte.

Quiero aclarar que no leí los libros porque la verdad no me gustaron muchas cosas que leí (spoilers) y solamente me guié con las películas que se me hicieron geniales. Sé que en el libro ellos no son pareja, pero al verlos en la película se me hizo lo más lindo del mundo. Espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo.

Dejen su comentario de que tal les pareció:)


	2. Acerca de ella

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a C. S. Lewis

Aclaración. Igual que en el cap anterior dice _ después, bueno esto quiere decir después de que regresaron a Narnia por segunda vez. No tienen que tomar como referencia la fecha anterior que vean. Sino más bien, cuando regresaron a Narnia. +Todas las fechas.

Ejemplo: Un año y seis meses después. (De que regresaron a Narnia)

Segundo ejemplo: Dos años después (de que regresaron a narnia).

Espero haber podido aclararme, cualquier duda pueden mandarme un mensaje o bien preguntar por comentarios.

_Disfruten xx_

**Después; Acerca de ella.**

**Londres, un año después. **

Se encontraba leyendo un libro con tranquilidad en su casa, bueno a lo que ahora se le podría llamar ¨hogar.¨ La guerra aún no terminaba en Londres, por lo que tuvieron que marcharse a una casa cerca de la playa. Era muy relajante estar ahí.

La brisa corría frescamente, las palmeras se movían provocando un poco de viento fresco, suficiente para que el cabello de la joven, se moviera un poco. Amaba esa casa, desearía quedarse ahí a vivir para siempre, si eso era posible.

Había tratado de concentrarse con el mismo libro por lo menos las últimas 2 horas, pero le era imposible. Aún no lograba terminar de leer el capítulo, y es que su mente se encontraba en otro mundo, literalmente.

Narnia era un lugar mágico lleno de aventuras, era su segundo hogar. Había pasado muchos años ahí junto a sus hermanos y no se cansaba de recordar el lugar. En Narnia había crecido, aprendido, madurado, pero sobre todo había aprendido a amar.

Muchas personas se convirtieron muy importantes, algunas más que otras, bueno, una más que todas. Él.

Caspian.

No solamente el actual rey de Narnia, sino que también el Rey de su corazón.

Lo había conocido y no podía olvidarse de él. Y se odiaba por eso. Dicen que un buen remedio casero para olvidarte de algo es el alcohol, pero no de ése que te pones cuando brota sangre, sino de éste que te envenena, que un exceso te puede llegar a matar y hacer las cosas más ridículas de toda tu vida, pero para Susan no.

Había decidido no tomar, aún.

Pero cada vez la tentaba más la idea de que tal vez así se pueda olvidar de él, aunque fuera por unos minutos o incluso segundos. Daría lo que fuera por olvidarlo. Aun que bueno, para ser honestos, no soportaba la idea de que tuviera que olvidarse de algo, seguía aferrada a la idea de que debían regresar, pero no podía. Y es que por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, era algo realmente imposible.

_Olvidar_

La palabra retumbaba en su mente, olvidar, olvidar, olvidar. Era lo que debía hacer, no era para nada sencillo, pero debía tratar al menos.

-¡Susan!-. Gritó alguien desde la habitación continua. -¿Dónde está mi botella de vino?-. Preguntó exasperado entrando a la habitación de su hermana sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Se la regalé al Sr. Ronald-. Respondió simplemente sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras seguía tratando de leer el libro que sostenía.

Bueno, nunca mencioné que Peter también hubiera elegido la misma opción que Susan.

Todo lo contrario; Peter no fue tan maduro como Susan lo había sido, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, creía que todo estaba en la ruina, pero todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta de algo: su físico.

Al parecer, Narnia le había ayudado con algo más que aprendizajes. Gracias a sus entrenamientos diarios (en caso de que hubiera una guerra) había desarrollado un increíble físico, casi como un semi-dios de los griegos. Y se había aprovechado de eso.

Una de las amigas de Susan, llevaba un tiempo invitándolo a salir, pero él nunca había aceptado ya que debía hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y sus deberes, pero después del regreso de Narnia las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no se preocupaba con sus deberes como antes, le daba igual que su madre le regañara, se descuidaba por completo de sus obligaciones y comenzó a rebelarse en el colegio.

-¡Mierda Susan!-. Gritó furioso. -¿Sabes cuánto me costó esa botella?-. Preguntó, a lo que Susan si quiera se digno a mirarlo, solamente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -¡Tuve que rogarle a Bill! ¡Pagué más de lo que se vende en una tienda!-. Su hermana se levantó del pequeño hueco que había en la pared dejando ver una ventana, habían arreglado ese espacio poniendo unos cuantos cojines.

-¿Sabes que, Peter?-. Preguntó la chica tranquilamente. -No. Me. Importa-. Le deletreó. Haciendo que su hermano echara casi fuego por las orejas. -Te has convertido en alguien que no eres. Solamente buscas llamar la atención, eso no es lo que a Aslan le hubiera gustado que aprendieras...

-¡CÁLLATE!-. Exclamó. -¡ASLAN NO SE PREOCUPA POR NOSOTROS!-. Volvió a gritar. -Nos ha olvidado-. Esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

-Peter...-. Murmuró Susan con un deje de lástima acercándose a su hermano mayor y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro como señal de consuelo. -Sé que tal vez suene tonto, pero Aslan estará con nosotros, nunca nos abandonaría así de la nada. Sé que él nos dejará regresar, pero debemos de estar unidos. Demostrarle que podemos vivir en ambos mundos.

-No Susan-. Contestó el rubio dolido. -Nunca nos va a dejar regresar, tienes que empezar a aceptarlo. Madura-. Dijo un poco tranquilo pero con dureza en su voz.

-No puedo creer que digas eso-. Susan ya tenía los ojos algo llorosos por ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero al oír las palabras que acababa de decir, fue como la gota que derramó en el vaso. -Caíste bajo Peter, muy bajo. Espero que alguien te saqué de ahí, porque al parecer, ese alguien no soy yo.

Habían pasado días desde esta última discusión. Los primeros dos días, ni Susan ni Peter se dirigían la palabra, pero tuvieron que aprender a disimular su enojo para no tener que darle explicaciones al resto de su familia, pero al poco tiempo terminaron pidiéndose disculpas.

Parecía que cada semana tenían una rutina similar, pelea, disimular y reconciliación. Era parte de la rutina diaria que vivían.

**Un año y cuatro meses después. **

Los señores Pevensie habían encontrado una oferta de trabajo muy buena en América por lo que ambos decidieron irse a vivir allá, dejando a los hermanos mayores a cargo.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado cuatro meses y todos los extrañaban mucho, pero Susan y Peter habían obtenido el permiso de sus padres para visitarlos en América. Ambos decidieron que sería una buena idea tomar un poco de aire fresco apartados de Londres y olvidarse de todo un poco.

Desgraciadamente para Lucy y Edmund, al quedarse sin familia, debieron irse con su desagradable primo Eustace.

Nadie se llevaba bien con él, era un chiquillo desagradable y mimado. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando se llevaron la sorpresa de que los tres -sí, los tres- irían a Narnia. Lucy estaba fascinada, pues no podía creer que el retrato de la recámara de Eustace de verdad los hubiera llevado de vuelta a Narnia, y quedó más fascinada aún cuando vio que estaban en un barco pirata del mismísimo Rey Caspian X.

Vivieron muchas aventuras, desde tener que sobrevivir en el barco por largas semanas con tormentas, hasta vencer la oscuridad de una Isla maligna, Caspian quedó endeudado con su ayuda, a propósito, Caspian lucía un poco más maduro que como lo había encontrado, para haber estado 5 años fuera (en Narnia) debió haber sido un gran cambio.

_-Lucy, hay algo que debo decirte-. Comenzó a hablar Caspian apartándola a un lugar más privado. La chica le miraba atenta. _

_-Adelante-. Alentó la Pevensie menor al ver que no hablaba. _

_-Sé que mañana regresaran a casa, y volverás a ver a Susan... solo dile que...-. Pareció meditar sus palabras para después decirlas:- Que debe ser feliz, dile que espero que este bien y que nunca la voy a olvidar. Sólo, dile que va a estar por siempre en mi corazón y será difícil que encuentre a alguien como ella, porque... la amo-. Lucy estaba tan fascinada con estas palabras que trato de memorizar palabra por palabra para decírselas a su hermana. -Que no se te olvide._

_-Por supuesto que no, Caspian. Es genial que hayas dicho esto porque Susan...-. Lucy se quedó pensativa, pues no sabía si contarle que su hermana había caído en depresión. -No está muy bien, pero te aseguro que esto la ayudará._

-¿En qué piensas?-. Preguntó Ed. Sacándola de su trance.

-Edmund, ¿Tú piensas que soy bonita?-. Le respondió su hermana con otra pregunta.

-Claro, Lu-. La verdad, Edmund no sabía el porqué de sus preguntas, pero sabía que la respuesta era obvia.

-No, Ed, me refiero a... ¿Soy bonita como Susan?-. Edmund ya sabía por qué Lucy preguntaba esto, la había visto varias veces tratando de hablar con un chico mayor en el tren -cosa que no le agradó mucho- y al final resultó que el chico sólo estaba interesado en su hermana.

-Lucy, eres hermosa. No sé porque te comparas con Susan-. La niña se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacía su antigua casa en Londres.

La pequeña casa, era igual como se la imaginaban, aún no podían creer que habían regresado. Por fin verían sus hermanos y a sus padres.

-¿Crees que estén en casa?-. Preguntó Edmund a lo que Lucy no respondió, pues al abrir la puerta vio a sus dos hermanos mayores junto a un montón de maletas.

-¡SUSAN! ¡PETER!-. Gritó Lucy emocionada. Edmund se quedó atrás, pues había tenido que cargar no solo con sus maletas, sino que con las de Lucy también.

Susan y Peter recibieron gustosos a sus hermanos, estuvieron platicando por un largo rato. En un momento, Lucy llevó a Susan a la cocina con la excusa de preparar algo de té, su hermana aceptó sin saber lo que su hermana le tenía que decir. Después de unos minutos, Lucy se digno a hablar.

-Y... ¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó simplemente.

-Bien, muy bien, creo-. Contestó su hermana sin decir nada más. -América es maravilloso, fue bueno tomar un respiro. Tiene muchas áreas verdes y hermosos...

-Susan-. Le interrumpió su no tan pequeña hermana. -No hablo de eso.

-Entonces no sé de que hablas-. Le respondió secamente.

-Susan, escúchame-. Le rogó su hermana. -Edmund y yo volvimos a Narnia-. Ahora sí, Susan tenía toda su atención. -Estuvimos en un barco pirata, el barco era de... Caspian. Él está casi igual que como lo vimos la última vez, de hecho me dejó un mensaje para ti.

-¿Él te dijo algo, para mí?-. Susan no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que él simplemente la había desechado e hizo su futuro.

-Sí, pero antes debo decirte algo. Ed y yo nos fuimos un día después de la ceremonia de celebración. Mmm, esto no es nada fácil pero... Susan... Caspian se ha comprometido con una estrella, Lilliandil. La conoció en la Isla de Ramandú. Él no quería, pero tenía que hacer su vida sabiendo que tu no vendrías, es un Rey, después de todo-.A pesar de que lo dijo rápido, Susan la entendió perfectamente.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo que me dijeras?-. Susan ahora lucia fría y distante, Lucy se lamentó por eso.

-No. Déjame terminar. Cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo, él me dijo que nunca te iba a poder olvidar, siempre serás la única en su corazón. Debes continuar tu vida y ser feliz, porque a pesar de que él tal vez lo intente nunca va a poder a alguien como tú.

-Pues que rápido me olvido, ¿No lo crees?-. Le dijo después de unos minutos sin hablar.

-¿A caso no acabas te escuchar lo que te dije, Susan? Te he dicho que esto me lo dijo después de su compromiso. No antes, por lo que debía saber lo que hacía. ¡Debes hacerle caso y ser feliz!, No todo se centra en ti, hermanita; ahora si me disculpas, debo dejar el té.

Lucy se retiró molesta de la cocina dejando a su hermana pensativa y sola.

Después de unos segundos, la chica salió de la cocina y miró a Peter haciéndole una seña que no paso desapercibido para sus otros hermanos, Peter se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Susan.

-Debemos decirles algo-. Comenzó a decir Peter. -Mientras que estábamos en América con nuestros padres, hubo una enfermedad muy fuerte que comenzó a atacar a bebés y adultos.

-Chicos, no es nada fácil lo que voy a decir pero... Papá contrajo la enfermedad, está muy grave y los doctores pronostican que probablemente muera en dos meses-. Terminó diciendo Susan.

-¡¿DOS MESES?!-. Exclamó Edmund.

-Así es, pero...-. La voz de Susan se quebró y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Deben de estarse preguntando porque regresamos aquí-. Continuó el mayor de todos.

-Por que debían cuidar de nosotros, eso fue lo que habíamos acordado-. Contestó Edmund cruzado de brazos algo ofendido. Peter negó suavemente y continuó explicando:

-Al estar cuidando a papá, mamá fue contagiada por él. Al parecer, la enfermedad también era contagiosa. Mamá no quería que nos arriesgáramos y nos regreso a casa.

-¿Mamá y papá van a morir?-. Chilló la menor empapada de lágrimas. Sus hermanos la miraron con lástima.

-Escucha Lucy, lo lamento. Todos nos sentimos mal...-. Le consolaba Susan tratando de abrazarla al sentarse a su lado. Pero Lucy la empujó.

-¡NO!, ¡No me toques!-. le gritó la niña. -¡USTEDES VIERON A MIS PADRES EN SUS ÚLTIMAS CONDICIONES Y YO NO!, ¡SON TAN EGOÍSTAS!, USTEDES NO SABEN CÓMO ME SIENTO YO-. Dicho esto se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Yo la entiendo-. Musitó Edmund después de un largo silencio, aniquilado por la mirada de sus hermanos mayores. -¿Qué?, nos hicieron pensar que venían aquí por nosotros. ¿Saben?, si nuestros padres no se hubieran enfermado, probablemente nosotros -Lucy y yo- seríamos huérfanos.

Los mayores se miraron sabiendo que Edmund tenía razón, afortunadamente Edmund no estalló como la Pevensie menor.

**Un año y seis meses después.**

Había llegado el peor día de todos. Ya se lo había esperado, pero esperaban que nunca llegara.

El negro habitaba en el salón. Lo único blanco, eran las flores que descansaban frente a un ataúd.

Los vestidos eran elegantes y negros. Tal y como los que llevaban las hermanas Pevensie.

Los trajes de los varones eran negros dejando ver una camiseta blanca muy ligeramente. Tal y como los hermanos varones Pevensie.

Los cuatro habían estado al borde de lágrimas la noche anterior que se les habían agotado, simplemente ya no podía llorar.

Los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido traídos a Inglaterra para ser enterrados en su misma tierra, fue fácil traerlos, ya que sus padres venían de visita, pero hubo un ataque en el tren que mató a miles de personas, entre ellos, sus padres.

Miles de personas venían a darles su pésame, pero ellos nunca respondían, siempre con la mirada pérdida. Tenían en mente muchas cosas, se habían quedado huérfanos. No tenían a nadie, ni Peter ni Susan habían terminado su educación para poder trabajar. Lo que sólo significaba una cosa: adopción. Peter no podía porque ya tenía 18 años, lo que significaba que podía seguir con su vida independientemente, pero ni Susan ni sus otros hermanos tenían su edad para poder acompañarlo. Desafortunadamente para Peter, no podía adoptar a sus propios hermanos porque debía tener 22 años mínimo, una esposa y trabajo digno.

Lo que los llevaba a una sola opción: el matrimonio.

En Inglaterra, los hombres para desposar a una mujer debían de tener un buen trabajo o ser millonarios. Sin embargo, la mujer era libre de estos requisitos. Por lo que, Susan sabía que ella era la que debía aceptar ese cargo.

Afortunadamente para los Pevensie, los padres de los chicos les habían dejado pagada toda su educación, esa había sido su herencia.

**Un año, sesis meses después y dos semanas.**

Apenas y habían superado su pérdida. Era como si ellos aún estuviesen ahí, pero ya nunca los verían.

Cuando los hermanos Pevensie se enteraron de lo que Susan iba a hacer, se negaron rotundamente. Pero debían admitir que no querían terminar todos separados así que, después de muchos intentos por convencerlos terminaron aceptando.

Peter le había contado a sus compañeros de la universidad que su hermana estaba buscando alguien a quien desposar, aunque para ser honestos esto no le agradaba mucho esta idea.

Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros llevaban años esperando que él mismo dijera eso, por lo que la noticia corrió rápido.

Aún no podían creer que Peter Pevensie, el mismísimo Peter les estaba invitando a desposar a su hermosa hermana mayor.

Peter sabía que no podía ser cualquiera, por eso mismo tuvo que hacer una lista para sugerirle a Susan a alguien que cumpliera con sus requisitos, pero principalmente: Debía ser alguien que fuera millonario y de una familia noble. Aun que se oía mal, debían de buscar a alguien así para su sobrevivencia.

Debían hacer todo deprisa, pues las personas no tardarían en enterarse que ahora eran huérfanos y los llevarían a un orfanato.

**Un año, seis meses después y tres semanas.**

Tras una semana intensa para Susan, por fin había encontrado a alguien que le podía dar todo lo que ella quisiera, excepto amor, claro.

Toda la semana siguiente, Susan no solamente tuvo que concentrarse en sus notas de la escuela, sino que también tuvo que salir con muchísimos chicos que buscaban su amor y belleza. -Tal y como en Narnia-

Susan al conocer a Lucas, sabía que era igual que todos los demás, solo la buscaban por su cuerpo y su belleza. Era un chico mimado, consentido, arrogante y egocéntrico que solamente la quería como un trofeo.

Sabía que era una tonta si se quería casar con alguien como él, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de sus hermanos. Su boda había sido arreglada por la madre de Lucas, se iban a gastar mucho dinero en una simple boda, definitivamente iba a ser la boda del año, pues la familia de Lucas era muy conocida en Inglaterra. Susan le comentó a la madre de Lucas, (que gustosamente aprobó el matrimonio al ver el perfil de la joven) que quería casarse lo antes posible, pues no podía esperar a pasar todo una vida con su amado.

Además le contó sobre sus hermanos y la madre de Lucas muy amablemente le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, ellos le ayudarían con sus hermanos.

_¨Lo que la belleza puede llegar a hacer¨_ se decía Susan.

**Un año, siete meses después y dos semanas.**

Para cualquier chica, su boda es el día más esperado de toda su vida. El día con que han soñado desde que son niñas. El día que más añoran y esperan con ansias. El sueño de ir del brazo de su padre para entregarla a su nuevo acompañante, es simplemente, algo maravilloso.

Excepto para Susan.

La chica sabía que este día sería una tortura. Sería al comienzo de una nueva vida, de una pesadilla para ser más exactos.

Se había levantado desde muy temprano para comenzar a arreglarse, la estilista llego muy temprano dándole apenas tiempo para poder bañarse. Una vez que su peinado y maquillaje fueron terminados, el vestido era lo único que faltaba. Gracias a su futura suegra, había conseguido un vestido hermoso. Era totalmente blanco brillante, era sencillo y elegante. Estaba compuesto por dos piezas, pues para la fiesta no iba a querer bailar con la cola del vestido, así que la primera parte era un vestido pegado hasta las rodillas con unas cuantas piedras bonitas, la segunda parte era a partir de la cintura, haciendo que se esponjara muy levemente el resto del vestido y dándole una especie de cola muy larga.

-Oh, Susan-. Sollozó Lucy. -Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

-Ven aquí-. Le pidió su hermana abriendo sus brazos invitándole a un abrazo.

-Gracias por hacer esto Susan-. siguió llorando la castaña. -Estaremos en deuda contigo-. La mayor musitó un leve ¨_shhh, tranquila.¨ -_Sé que Caspian hubiera estado muy feliz de verte así-. Siguió diciendo la niña haciendo caso omiso a su hermana.

-Te adoro Lú, haría lo que fuera por ustedes.

-Señorita Pevensie-. Le llamó una criada. -Su hermano Peter le está esperando.

-En un minuto voy-. Le respondió dándole una débil sonrisa. -Vamos Lucy, límpiate el maquillaje y sal. No quiero casarme sin que estés tu.

Lucy sonrió y se fue al baño a volver a retocarse, cuando salió vio que la boda aún no comenzaba, por lo que se fue a su lugar (a lado de Edmund) y miró firmemente hacia un punto del frente.

_Aslan, si me estás oyendo por favor ayúdanos. Te necesitamos, yo te necesito. Por favor no dejes que Susan se sacrifique así, él es un cretino, nunca va a tener amor. Por favor no la castigues así, por favor ayúdanos. Nosotros no pertenecemos aquí, debemos estar en Narnia, contigo. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando comenzó a sonar la tradicional música nupcial dando a entender que la novia ya estaba lista. Lucy miró a Lucas y solamente vio que aquél cretino le guiñaba un ojo a una de sus ¨amigas¨. _Estúpido_.

Un minuto después una niña pequeña comenzó a tirar pétalos, en opinión de Lucy los pétalos era algo raros, después de unos segundos Susan iba entrando por la puerta principal de la elegante Iglesia acompañada por su hermano mayor, Peter.

Pero Lucy no dejaba de pensar en los pétalos, eran completamente diferentes. Miró a Edmund y vio que el también había visto los pétalos. Susan al pasar del lado de la banca de sus hermanos, los miró ofreciéndoles una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero Lucy no se resistió y le preguntó a Edmund:

-Ed, ¿Has visto los pétalos?- le susurró en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que si Lucy, sólo es coincidencia-. le contestó en un murmuro.

Lo minutos pasaban, y Lucy ya no aguantaba. De verdad no podía creer que Aslan no la haya escuchado, estaba tan segura de que él los había visto, sabía que él la había escuchado. Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a la boda, de repente notó que ya estaban terminando de proclamarse los votos.

-Y ahora, Lucas Wolfart Hevenly, ¿Acepta a la señorita Susan Pevensie, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-. Contestó sin dudar el chico guiñándole un ojo a su hermana. Lucy sintió asco hacia aquél tipo, tenía ganas de ir a golpearlo.

-Susan Pevensie, ¿Acepta al señor Lucas Wolfart, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

_Hasta que la muerte los separe, hasta que la muerte los separe, muerte. _

Las palabras del sacerdote retumbaban en la mente de Susan, sentía que no podía hacer esto. Pero debía hacerlo, por sus hermanos.

-Ehh.. Yo...-. Comenzó a decir. -A-a...- De repente, un fuerte viento comenzó a entrar a la Iglesia, provocando un fuerte ruido y que todas las cosas se volaran. Todos se voltearon a ver para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo más curioso es que los pétalos que aún no se movían, comenzaron a temblar levemente para después elevarse por los aires provocando más aire. No sabían lo que estaba pasando pero de un minuto a otro, los pétalos comenzaron a formar una especie de figura, los Pevensie se miraron asombrados, miraron a los invitados y vieron que los murmullos habían cesado, estaban congelados. No se podían mover, solamente ellos eran los únicos que podía ver tal espectáculo.

Los pétalos que tenían un toque Narniano, formaron una mujer que a Lucy se le hizo inmediatamente conocida. La mujer les sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Lucy, ella gustosa la tomó, se dio cuenta de que debían de formar una especie de cadena, por lo que Lucy tomó a Edmund, Edmund tomó a Peter y Peter tomó a Susan. Los cuatro se miraron alegres, pues sabían cuál era su destinación.

Suspiraron aliviados y dejaron la mujer de los pétalos los transformara en pequeñas hojas y les soplara para poder regresar a casa.

A su verdadero hogar.

¡No me maten! Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir. Me encargaron un enorme proyecto que muy apenas acabo de terminar. Les quiero decir, que el prólogo tuvo mucho más éxito de lo que pude imaginar, ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Me ayudaron mucho a continuar escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trabajé muy duro en él. De hecho tuve que borrarlo 3 veces por que no me gustaba, hasta que por fin conseguí algo decente.

Espero cualquier tipo de comentarios, y ahora contestaré reviews anteriores:

**chcluz**: Muchas gracias por tu review, Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que te guste!

**Caliope7:** Gracias, en serio significa mucho :)

**Nicole SHBRCOPG**: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión, soy fan #1 de tus historias para ser honesta. Si, sé que al final se Caspian termina casado y no me gustó para nada, estuve en depresión mucho tiempo:( jaja gracias linda, nos leemos pronto

**Magdas**: Lo sé, verdad? Debió haber sido muy lindo! Gracias por tu review, estoy segura que se verán pronto ;)

**Valeee**: Tranquila, pronto volveré a actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado este cap :)


	3. Acerca de ellos

**Nota de la autora: HOLAAA, Antes que nada quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero de verdad que perdí totalmente la inspiración. No sabía que hacer porque no quería dejar la historia, así que decidí darle algo de tiempo. Pero, ya estoy aquí. Todo pasó muy rápido. Ayer escuché el soundtrack de Narnia y no pude evitar ponerme sentimental, así que hoy comencé el nuevo capítulo y hoy mismo lo acabe y no quería hacerlos esperar así que hoy mismo estoy subiendo :) **

**Quiero decirles que nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha con un capítulo por lo que espero que les guste!, y por cierto, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualiza más seguido. Muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia y que han esperado, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Aquí están las edades presentes:**

**Susan - 19**

**Peter - 20**

**Edmund - 16**

**Lucy- 15**

**Caspian: 24**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo cambio la historia**

* * *

><p><em>1 año y siete meses para los Pevensie, 5 años para Caspian. <em>

Los pétalos volaron y volaron, parecía que iba a aterrizar en una especie de playa, pero un viento más fuerte los hizo volver a volar. Todos los pétalos quedaron esparcidos por el mar.

No habían pasado ni cuatro segundos, cuando los pétalos que acababan de sumergirse en lo profundo del mar, comenzaron a hacer una especie de remolino pequeño. Daban vueltas y vueltas, se separaron en cuatro montones y cada uno comenzó a formar una figura humana.

* * *

><p><strong>Por otra parte<strong>

El barco había estado flotando en el mismo lugar por las últimas tres horas, al parecer, ni el viento, ni el mar estaban a su favor. Sin embargo, ni un tripulante se quejaba, esta vez no tenían prisa, se encontraban de regreso hacía Cair Paravel, por lo que eran más bien como unas vacaciones, bueno excepto para alguien...

El Rey Caspian no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido unos años antes, los rumores se hacían cada vez más grandes y tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

.

_-¡Rey Capian! ¡Su Majestad! Lo he buscado por todo el castillo, ¡Al fin!_

_-¿Que sucede, profesor?-. El -ahora- Rey Caspian, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando al mar y a su actual pueblo. _

_-Tiene visitas, lo buscan en el salón-. Su mentor se oía agitado. -Es importante, si no, no lo hubiera molestado._

_-No se preocupe, en un minuto iré-. Caspian suspiró al dar un último vistazo de la hermosa vista del paisaje que le ofrecía el balcón. Regreso su mirada a la puerta y se cruzó la puerta, decidido a seguir el camino por el que se acababa de ir su mentor. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón principal. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que ahí ya estaba su mentor algo nervioso junto a su consejero. _

_-Ronald, ¿Que... que haces aquí?-. El pelinegro se veía algo confundido, definitivamente no esperaba la visita de aquél hombre, pues la siguiente reunión era dos semanas. -Creí que nos veríamos dentro de dos semanas._

_-Un gusto volverte a ver, Caspian-. Ronald era frío, tan frío que le recordaba a su tío Miraz. Era tan egocéntrico que ni siquiera le llamaba "Su majestad" a Caspian. Él era el único que no le decía así, y eso que no estaba autorizado. Pero la verdad, eso no parecía importarle al joven rey. -He venido porque, el pueblo ha comenzado a quejarse, y es mi deber informarte lo que sucede-. Caspian se acercó a la mesa donde estaban dos pequeños y delicados vasos de vidrio muy finos junto a una botella c__on algo de vodka dentro, preparó tres bebidas y las repartió entre los miembros que se encontraban en la habitación. -Te lo agradezco. Pero creo que el león parlante no debió haberte dejado a cargo del pueblo narniano. ¿Sabes?, creo que eres muy joven para esto._

_-Ronald, tengo 24 años, sé lo que debo de hacer, ya no soy un niño. _

_-Bien-. Dijo secamente. -Si ya no eres un niño, lo cuál me alegra oír, entonces tu sabes lo que debes hacer: Casarte. _

_-¡¿Qué?!-. gritaron Caspian y su mentor al mismo tiempo._

_-Ronald, querido Ron, no crees que... ¿No crees que debamos esperar un poco? Caspian es muy joven para casarse, verás, los antiguos reyes telmarinos y narnianos tampoco se casaron tan jóvenes. ¡Algunos ni se casaron!_

_-¿Crees que eso me importa? El pueblo está preocupado, bueno, no preocupado exactamente. Pero como no tienes una esposa ni un heredero, están planeando batallas para ser el próximo rey, en vista de que no tienes un sucesor. No me extrañaría que formularan un plana para asesinarte, sería fácil, ya que no tienes familia-. Caspian estaba rojo de la ira, no podía creer que su "consejero" le estuviera echando en cara todo esto, "No tiene nada de consejero", pensaba el chico. _

_-Bien, lo haré-. dijo con firmeza. -Por cierto Ronald, si vuelves a faltarme al respeto te despediré-. Por primera vez en su vida, la expresión del hombre amargado cambió, ahora parecía de miedo, pero no dejó que alguien menor que él lo atemorizara. _

_-Una disculpa majestad, no volverá a pasar-. Los dos miembros que aún permanecían en la habitación sonrieron, al fin se comportaba de manera decente, Ronald se retiró de la habitación con una mirada antipática llena del enojo y furia contenida. -Con su permiso-. se despidió haciendo una reverencia y salió de la habitación._

_-Majestad, ¿Qué planea hacer?-. Le interrogó su mentor una vez que Ronald se fue. El chico no le contestó nada._

_-Esperaba a que usted me ayudara con esto. ¿Tiene alguna idea?-. Se sentó en la silla cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos en signo de desesperación. _

_-Majestad, no puede casarse con alguien que no tiene sentimientos, por lo que si usted estaba pensando en fingir una boda, no funcionará. Sin embargo, le puedo sugerir a algunas hermosas narnianas._

_-Sería de gran ayuda-. Ambos se quedaron callados pensando, hasta que el profesor comenzó a dar ideas._

_-¿Que opina de la chica...? mmm... Mar... Marlesia.. Marlenia... ¡Marlena!_

_-¿Marlena?, no puede ser, es mayor que yo, ¡No puede ser mayor que yo!-. Ambos sonrieron ante tal confesión. A pesar de que Susan era unos cuántos años mayor que él, en el mundo de la chica era menor que él, de eso estaba seguro._

_-¿Que hay de la chica que conoció en las Islas? ¿La hija de... Raman..?-. El profesor se detuvo puesto que o recordaba su nombre._

_-Ramandú-. le interrumpió el Rey. -Es verdad. Lilliandil, desafortunadamente esa mujer vive en otra isla. _

_-Tenemos tiempo, mi señor. Puede ir a buscarla. Usted que contó que tuvieron una conexión especial que no había sentido con nadie desde la... La reina Susan-. Caspian se estremeció al oír tal nombre. Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba de una boca que no fuera suya. _

_-Si, bueno, aun que no fue tan grande como la que tuvimos Susan y yo, probablemente funcione-. Ambos concordaron en eso. -¿Le importaría llamar a Luiniya?-. El anciano negó y se retiró de la sala, poco tiempo después entro una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, usaba un vestido negro con un delantal blanco, justo como el de una sirvienta. _

_-¿Majestad?_

_-Luiniya, necesito que por favor le diga al capitán que prepare un barco grande, junto a una buena tripulación, y dile que nos iremos mañana por la mañana. Y por favor dile a las demás que preparen alimentos, bebidas, ropa, medicinas y todo lo que se deba de preparar. _

_-A sus ordenes, majestad._

_Caspian viajó hasta la isla de Ramandú, convivió con su futura esposa y su futuro suegro. Fue entonces que Lilliandil abandonó la Isla para preparar la boda. Estaba tan emocionada. Anunciaron su compromiso con la aprobación de los dos reyes de antaño (Lucy y Edmund), pero hasta ahora no se han casado._

_Sabía que los Reyes no estarían de acuerdo completamente, pues sabían los sentimientos de su hermana y eso le preocupaba. Tenía ganas de decirle la verdad a Lucy, pero eso solo los lastimaría a ambos. Debía olvidarse de la reina Benévola a como diera lugar._

_._

Sin embargo, después de esto, ha tenido que viajar a la isla seguido, pues Lilliandil extraña a su padre y quiere visitarle seguido.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, otra vez en el mar, disfrutando de la fresca brisa y de las olas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Caspian?

-Nate. Si, no te preocupes, solo... pensaba-. Nate (pronunciado Neith) era un chico un poco menor que él, tenía el pelo corto y castaño y sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y verde, era guapo, eso no se podía negar, era un telmarino que Caspian nunca conoció durante la época de Miraz, (pues no se le era permitido salir del castillo) sino hasta que los telmarinos decidieron habitar Narnia tranquilamente.

-¿Donde esta Lilliandil?

-Adentro, se siente mal. Creo que esto de la marea le afectó un poco.

-¡Eh!, ¡Miren!-. Uno de los tripulantes hizo que todos se acercaran a mirar a la orilla del barco para mirar el mar.

-¿Que sucede William?, no hay nada-. Otro de los tripulantes replicó algo molesto.

-No, mira ahí-. Señaló con su dedo índice.

-¿Son...?-. comenzó a decir otro.

-Pétalos-. Concluyó William.

-¿Por qué dan vuelta?-. Preguntó en voz alta Nate.

Y ahí fue donde los pétalos comenzaron a revelar a varias personas humanas. Los narnianos que estaban en el barco contemplaban la escena que estaba frente a ellos sin poder creérselo, nunca había ocurrido tal cosa en Narnia. Ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que era tal cosa. Después de varias vueltas, los pétalos se sumergieron en el fondo del mar. El silencio gobernó por unos segundos, pero después una respiración grande hizo que todos fijaran la vista, una niña acababa de salir del mar. Todos se miraron asombrados al verla, no sabían quien era, pero debía rescatarla.

-¿¡De donde salió!?-. gritó alguien

-¡No importa de dónde haya salido, hay que rescatarla!-. les ordenó Caspian.

Intentaron hacer una especie de barrera para poder sacar a la niña del mar, cuando ya estaba dentro del barco, apareció otra persona, esta vez un chico, repitieron lo mismo que con la niña. Todos se preguntaban de dónde habían salido, puesto que después salió otro chico, está vez un poco más grande que el anterior y después una chica mayor que la niña que había salido.

Una vez todos dentro del barco les ofrecieron una toalla, los chicos que habían estado algo inconscientes cuando los sacaron del mar por el frío, ahora estaba titiritando y aún no podían hablar. Los tripulantes que habían estado ocupados intentando subirlos y buscando toallas limpias, ahora les prestaron atención.

-¡SON LOS REYES DE ANTAÑO!-. gritó un minotauro. Todos miraban con atención a los chicos y susurraban entre ellos.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Pero ellos se fueron!

-¡Nunca iban a volver!

Los gritos y murmullos no se hicieron esperar, no podían creerlo. Debía de ser una especie de broma, los reyes de antaño tenían prohibido regresar, según Aslan ya les había dicho que su época había terminado.

Caspian había estado tratando de controlar las velas, puesto al gran número de personas que estaban en la orilla, el barco se pudo haber hundido, pero al oír lo que gritaban, bajó corriendo de donde estaba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-. preguntó al llegar al tumulto que se había formado.

La tripulación se calló de inmediato y no contestó nada, todos miraban expectantes su reacción. Cuando encontró la mirada de Nate, el chico lo miró con preocupación, se preguntó por qué. Miró hacia las personas que habían rescatado y su sorpresa fue tanta que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-. murmuró. -¿Majestades?-preguntó captando la atención de los chicos. Se dio cuenta de que eran ellos, de verdad eran ellos. Estaba tan feliz que podría jurar que sus días de soledad y tristeza terminaron. -¡Majestades!-. repitió en un tono más alegre, se arrodilló, acto que todos secundaron.

Los hermanos Pevensie se miraron y sonrieron, no podían creer que habían llegado aquí. Después de todo lo que había pasado, pensaron que tendrían un horrible destino en Inglaterra, por fin se sentían en su hogar. Era bueno estar en casa.

-¡Caspian!-. la reina Lucy fue la primera en abrazar a su amigo.

-¡Lucy!, te he echado mucho de menos-. contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Después se separó para mirar a Edmund, quien lo miraba con una mueca burlona.

-¿Creías deshacerte de nosotros tan rápido?-. Caspian sonrió negando un poco para después abrazarlo y darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es bueno verte, Edmund-. Edmund se aclaró la garganta fingiendo enojo. -Rey Edmund-. se corrigió Caspian.

-Así está mejor-. respondió con un deje engreído. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cuatro años aquí, desde la última vez que ustedes vinieron-. dijo refiriéndose a él y Lucy. Edmund asintió.

-Y casi dos en Inglaterra-. respondió.

-Gran Rey Peter-. dijo al girarse y encontrarlo cara a cara. Peter estaba molesto con Caspian, había sido la razón por la que su hermana pequeña había llorado noche tras noche. El se había prometido que él nunca permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, pero no podía evitar que alguien le rompiera el corazón.

-Caspian-. dijo fríamente.

-Peter-. murmuró la hermana mayor a su lado. -Ahora es Rey-. Peter no la miró pero sonrió muy forzado e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, era un saludo cínico y lleno de frialdad, cualquiera podía notar la tensión. Caspian no le tomó importancia, pues nunca había tenido una buena relación con Peter, sin embargo posó sus ojos en la chica que había hablado, ahí estaba Susan, tan hermosa como la recordaba, o aún más. No podía creerlo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con tanta fuerza que creyó que alguien lo podría oír. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y juró que solamente ella existía en esos momentos. Sintió algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, ni siquiera la conexión que tuvo con Lilliandil era tan grande como esta.

Toda la tripulación los miraba, la mayoría conocía la trágica historia de amor de ambos, y no pudieron evitar sentirse decepcionados cuando la reina benévola se marchó y Caspian tuvo que seguir adelante sin ella. Pero ahora ahí estaban ambos, todos los miraban expectantes, con ojos llenos de ilusión, se veían tan lindos juntos. Inclusive provocó varios suspiros por parte de algunos hombres mayores y de Lucy.

-Caspian-. susurró ella, sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad inmensa.

-Susan-. contestó de la misma manera, le apartó el pelo mojado y la abrazo, algo a lo que ella no pudo reaccionar en primer momento pero después logro sellar aquél abrazo. -Te extrañe tanto Susan, no te vuelvas a ir, no me vuelvas a dejar-. le susurró en el oído, estremeciéndola por completo.

-Mjmm-. alguien se aclaró la garganta. Todos voltearon a ver de donde salia aquél ruido, era Lilliandil, quien contemplaba la escena algo enojada. -Lamento interrumpir pero..., ¿Quién es ella?-. después observó a los chicos que se encontraban empapados. -¿...O más bien ellos?

-Lil-. comenzó a decir Caspian. -Supongo que haz oído hablar de los Reyes de Antaño-. La estrella asintió confundida. -O al menos a Edmund y Lucy-. ella asintió una vez más -Bueno, ahora han regresado todos, él es el Gran Rey Peter y ella es la Reina Susan, la benévola-. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, una disculpa majestades. De verdad lo lamento mucho-. se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, no había sido muy amable al principio y se sentía algo avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, está bien-. habló Susan, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Lilliandil la miró, era ella. La chica de la que había escuchado hablar millones de veces, "la reina más hermosa que haya tenido Narnia" según todos, la reina que robó el corazón de su amado, la chica más hermosa de todo el pueblo narniano.

Por un momento sintió envidia, la gente solía compararlas, pues algo tenían en común: Caspian. Sin embargo el pueblo estaba más que de acuerdo que Caspian sabía elegir bien, decían que la estrella tenía una belleza inhumana, digna de todo una estrella, pero la Reina Susan... ah, la reina Susan era otro caso, era hermosa, y a comparación de ella, la reina Susan tenía una belleza extravagante, con su cabello castaño medio ondulado y perfectamente acomodado, sus ojos color azul celeste, sus labios perfectamente bien delineados y rojos, y sus mejillas con un color carmesí; su cuerpo era totalmente proporcional y lleno de curvas, como si fuera una diosa.

Se sintió intimidada, Susan era más hermosa que ella.

Lilliandil, por otra parte era algo pálida y más delgada que Susan, no tenía un cuerpo lleno de curvas pero no era tan malo, su cabello era blanco y delicado, pero no tan brillante como el de Susan.

Y ahora mismo, Lilliandil tuvo que admitir que todo lo que decían era cierto, era la mujer más bonita que había visto en toda su vida. Incluso cuando estaba mojada y despeinada, su belleza era reconocible a cientos de kilómetros.

La estrella la miró y supo entonces porque Caspian se había enamorado, por supuesto que había oído de aquella historia, la gente no paraba de hablar de ella en cuanto supieron que el rey estaba comprometido, sin embargo no podía permitir que esos sentimientos regresaran.

Después de mirar a Susan, miró a al Rey Peter, quién no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sonrió para sus adentros, supo entonces que Peter probablemente la consideraba como la mujer más bella que había visto, pues claro no podía contar a su hermana.

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver majestades-. saludó a Lucy y Caspian haciendo una reverencia, a lo que ellos la devolvieron. A Lucy nunca le agradó aquella mujer, era muy educada pero no le daba buena espina y más por como miró a su hermana. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, era aquella mirada que todas las mujeres le dirigían su hermana, una mezcla de envidia y celos, inclusive ella llegó mirar a si a su propia hermana. -Y un gusto conocerlos, majestades-. volvió a hacer una reverencia hacía Susan y Peter.

-Ella es Lilliandil-. la presentó Caspian. Sabía que tenía decirlo tarde o temprano, por lo que tomó aire y rezó por no encontrarse a los ojos de Susan, pues sabía que la lastimaría. -Mi...-. comenzó a decir, pero fue muy tarde porque miró los ojos de la castaña y las palabras simplemente no le salían. -...mi...-. repitió, aunque salió como un susurro.

-Prometida-. completó Lilliandil sonriente. Lo había tomado como una forma de marcar territorio. Los reyes de antaño menores no se miraban sorprendidos, sin embargo los mayores sí. A pesar de que ya lo sabían, estaban tan felices que no lo recordaban. La felicidad de Susan se fue tan pronto como llego y quedó pálida, había perdido su hermoso color. Lilliandil sonrió por sus adentros.

Peter se puso rojo y miró a Caspian lleno de furia. Estaba más que enojado, Habían pasado, ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años desde la última vez que fueron? Y Caspian ya tenía una prometida. Que rápido había olvidado a su hermana.

-Aguarden-. interrumpió un chico al que los Reyes no conocían: Nate. -Si los reyes y reinas han regresado, no significa que... ¿Gobernaran todos juntos?-. Caspian asintió tratando de sacar aquél momento tan incómodo.

-A menos que tengan que irse...-contestó temiendo la respuesta.

-No, por supuesto no nos iremos-. interrumpió Lucy inmediatamente.

-Entonces, Caspian, ¡No necesitas un heredero!-. Lilliandil miró al chico ofendida y luego a Caspian, quien extrañamente sonreía.

Esto la puso de nervios, pues ahora si que Caspian la botaría y se iría con la otra.

-Pues muy tarde, el heredero viene en camino-. El barco quedó totalmente en silencio. Nadie se esperaba esa noticia, ni siquiera Caspian.

-¿Heredero?-. preguntó en voz baja Lucy.

-Si, querida-. Lilliandil le respondió. Quizá debería de haberle llamado majetad, pero en estos momentos se sentía superior a todos por ser la prometida del Rey. Caspian abrió los ojos de inmediato, no se esperaba eso de ninguna manera, solamente habían hecho el amor una vez y todo el tiempo pensó en Susan, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-¿Estás segura?-. preguntó con miedo. Lilliandil lo miró enojada.

-Claro que estoy segura-. contestó a la defensiva. -Tendremos un hijo, Caspian. Lamento no habértelo dicho-. Ni siquiera le había hablado de usted, pero estaba segura de que a su prometido no le importaría.

-Disculpadme-. habló la voz de la chica que había estado callada por un tiempo. -No me siento muy bien.

-¿Tienes una habitación para mi hermana?-. preguntó Peter tratando de contener su furia. Caspian asintió aún nervioso por su reacción.

-Quizá sea hora de que les muestre sus habitaciones-. la mayoría de los Pevensie asintió y se dejaron guiar por Caspian. -Lo lamento, no tenemos más que cuatro habitaciones...-. comenzó a decir una vez dentro.

-Está bien-. lo acortó Susan. -Solamente necesitamos una cama para cada quien-. sonrió débilmente. Como siempre tratando de ser amable. Caspian asintió un poco y los guío a su habitación que ahora compartía con Lilliandil. En ella había una mesa enorme con varios planos.

-¿Nos has traído aquí para ver la habitación que compartes con tu prometida?-. preguntó Peter molesto.

-¡Peter!-. chilló Susan horrorizada.

-No-. dijo Caspian fríamente. -Quiero mostrarles algo.

Dicho esto saco un mapa parecido al que les mostró a los Pevensie menores en el viajero del Alba. Después, se dirigió a un baúl y lo abrió con sumo cuidado.

-Lucy-. la llamó primero, después saco un pequeño frasco y una pequeña daga y se la entregó.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-. exclamó maravillada. -Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver-. Caspian le sonrió tiernamente.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas, reina Lucy-. le contestó sin más. Después llamó a Peter y Edmund para darle sus despectivas pertenencias, por último llamó a Susan. Tomó el arco y las flechas y se las dio, luego tomó el cuerno y vaciló un poco. -Lo he estado guardando con mi vida-. le dijo sinceramente, después se lo entregó. Al dárselo sintió un pequeño roce que encendió miles de chispas.

-Gracias-. contestó tímidamente.

-Susan-. dijo en un murmullo. -¿Podemos hablar?... ¿A solas?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores, no se olviden de comentar y opinar :)<strong>

**Contestando reviews:**

**Daryanis: **Lo sé a mi también se me hace algo raro imaginármelo así, jaja. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero actualizar más seguido :)

**Caritocorrea**: Hola cariño, muchas gracias, ya la seguí, espero que te haya gustado!

**Nicole SHBRCOPG: **Hola querida!, Creo que puedo entender tu depresión, la he experimentado también y es horrible. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu comentario, no sabes feliz que me hace, es emocionante saber que lees esta historia, un beso :)

**Y solo para terminar, sus comentarios son mi motivación así que... entre más reciba es más probable que actualice pronto ;)**

**Los quiere, Daniella 3 (4*)**


	4. Acerca de la otra

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola, hola!, Bueno antes de todo tengo que aclarar algo, y si tu eres de las personas que nunca leen mis notas lo pondré en mayúsculas para atraer tu atención por qué es importante. ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA. ES LO QUE PASÓ CON LILLIANDIL. LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPÍTULOS HABLAN DE LA VIDA DE CASPIAN Y DE SUSAN, SIN EMBARGO NUNCA HICE UNO DE LILLIANDIL, POR LO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DEDICADO A ELLA. COMO SEA, ES IGUAL DE IMPORTANTE, PUESTO QUE ASÍ ENTENDERÁN EL POR QUÉ LILLIANDIL SE COMPORTA ASÍ CON SUSAN EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y EN EL QUE SIGUE. TODO LO QUE LEAS EN CURSIVA SON FLASHBACKS.**

**Muchas gracias si leíste la nota anterior, ahora sí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**P.D: Si odias tanto a Lilliandil como yo, este capítulo es 100% dedicado para ti. **

**Los personajes no son míos, yo solo les doy otra historia**

* * *

><p>Lilliandil no se esperaba de ninguna manera esto. Caspian se había fijado en ella, de entre todas las mujeres que tenía la tierra Narniana y Telmarina, la había elegido a ella.<p>

Se sentía feliz, querida, amada... se sentía especial.

El Rey Caspian era un hombre poderoso, rey de no solamente de los narnianos, sino también de los telmarinos. Cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, quedó impresionada, sintió una conexión que no había sentido con ni una otra persona, y entonces supo que era amor a primera vista. Todas aquellas historias que su padre le contaba sobre el amor ahora tenían sentido. Todas y cada una de ellas.

La chica sintió que la conexión era recíproca, él quedó mudo con su belleza, eso no se podía negar, y eso la hacía sentir más hermosa de lo que era.

Cuando el rey le propuso matrimonio, los Reyes de antaño menores no estaban completamente convencidos, y ella no tenía la idea del por qué, pero supuso que no le agradaba lo suficiente.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años después de haberse comprometido y la gran boda aún no se llevaba a cabo, cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema, Caspian simplemente lo evitaba o respondía un breve, "aún no estoy listo" y ella, como aún no era reina, debía seguir las órdenes del rey.

Siempre se preguntó el por qué debía esperar, qué era lo que Caspian estaba esperando, ella necesitaba respuestas que no tardó en encontrar y fue cuando toda su fantasía se derrumbó.

¿Y por qué seguía con él?

Por que tenía la estúpida idea de que con el tiempo él la amaría como a _ella_.

* * *

><p><em>-Como futura reina deberás aprender un poco de historia telmarina y narniana. El profesor Cornelius seguramente podrá ayudarte. Empiezas hoy mismo-. le dijo Caspian algo apurado revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio.<em>

_-Como usted ordene, mi rey-. respondió Lilliandil haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Caspian-. susurró mientras se acercaba a él. -¿Cuándo nos podremos casar?-. El rey desvió su atención por completo de su papeleo y la miró con expresión sorprendida._

_-¿Cuál es la prisa?-. preguntó algo nervioso. -Sólo necesito tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?. Una boda tarda mucho en planearse y ahora mismo no puedo distraerme-. La estrella asintió algo decepcionada y salió de la habitación._

_Estuvo __merodeando por los pasillos hasta que recordó __que Caspian no le dijo ni dónde ni a que hora tendría sus primeras lecciones, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo al despacho del rey. Cuando estuvo afuera de la habitación dispuesta a tocar, escuchó voces que la alarmaron, por lo que se quedó afuera esperando a que la visita saliera, su intención no era escuchar, pero las voces fueron creciendo y se hacía cada vez mas difícil no es escuchar. Rendida a la tentación, pegó la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo._

_-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo!-. gritó Caspian. Se asustó un poco, jamás lo había visto enojado._

_-Majestad, debe tranquilizarse-. era la voz del mentor de Caspian, Cornelius. -Sé que no puede hacerlo, pero las sospechas comenzarán a crecer._

_-No puedo olvidarla, Cornelius. Nunca podré-. golpeó el escritorio. -¡Maldita sea! Eso me frustra-. Lilliandil estaba más que confundida, estaba hablando de una ella, ¿era algo por qué alarmarse? -Nunca va a regresar, Aslan lo dijo. Eso no puede cuestionarse, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, nunca amaré a nadie como ella-. Eso fue suficiente para que la chica se cubriera la boca y sollozara. No lo podía creer, el Rey no tenía sentimientos hacia ella, todo esto era un engaño, por eso no se quería casar. _

_-Majestad-. habló Cornelius. -¿Qué fue lo último que supo de ella?-. Caspian pensó la respuesta varios segundos._

_-La reina Lucy no quiso entrar en detalles, pero lo último que me dijo fue que ella había pasado noches horribles, rogándole a Aslan que la devolviera aquí, a su verdadero hogar. _

_-Ella tampoco lo ha olvidado, joven Caspian-. murmuró su mentor, sintió lástima por ellos, debían de estar verdaderamente enamorados para que él se sintiera así. -Pero la vida debe seguir, quizá en otra vida, ella..._

_-Jamás podré amar a Lilliandil como lo hago con Susan-. esa fue la última frase que la estrella escuchó, después salió corriendo desesperadamente, había muchos pasillos en el castillo y la mayoría no los conocía, bajó varias escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. La abrió con una suave movimiento y entró._

_La sala tenía los retratos de los reyes de antaño, pudo reconocer a Edmund y Lucy, junto a otros reyes mayores que debían ser sus hermanos. Bajo su retrato, se encontraban sus nombres tallados en oro y un cofre debajo de cada uno cerrado con candado. Miró primero el retrato de la reina Lucy, con la descripción "Reina Lucy, la valiente", después pasó al de su hermano, "Rey Edmund, el justo", junto a él estaba el retrato de una chica, era hermosa, hasta ella quedó sin habla al mirarla, de verdad era hermosa. Poseía una belleza extraordinaria, "Reina Susan, la benévola", miró el cofre y vio un ramo de flores vivas, eran las flores que Caspian tomaba cada vez que iba a la isla de su padre, siempre se preguntó para que eran, y ahora lo sabía, no era un qué, sino un quién. La reina Susan era la que ocupada el corazón de su amado. Esta enojada, furiosa con aquella mujer que ni siquiera conocía. Ahora lo entendía todo, el por qué sus hermanos no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio, ambos estaban enamorados y fueron separados._

_Pasó a ver el siguiente cuadro, era un chico apuesto. "Gran Rey Peter, el magnífico". Sin duda era magnífico. La estrella miraba a los dos últimos, ¿Por qué no regresaron con sus hermanos? ¿Dónde están ahora?_

_Lo único que Lilliandil sabía era que había cuatro hermanos, Reyes de Antaño, que fueron previstos en una leyenda, se llamaban Los Pevensie, que venían de un mundo diferente y que eran más jóvenes de lo que aparentaban. _

_Volvió a mirar por última vez a los cuatro, poso su mirada en Susan y sintió un infinito odio._

_-¡Te odio!-. le gritó a la imagen de la chica. -¡Te odio!, ¡Devuélveme a Caspian!-. dicho esto siguió llorando desconsoladamente._

_Se sentía patética, le había gritado a una imagen que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. La poca dignidad que le quedaba había sido estropeada. _

* * *

><p>Lilliandil se paseaba por el castillo que en el futuro sería suyo, había aceptado el hecho de que Caspian no estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía que le quería, de eso estaba segura. Caminó, caminó y caminó sin rumbo alguno, de pronto sintió mucha hambre por lo que se dirigió al pasillo que la dirigiría a la cocina, sin hacer ruido entró. Parecía un fantasma, con su pálida piel y unas notables ojeras, no había podido dormir en mucho tiempo gracias a aquél recuerdo. Ahora entendía todo, comenzó a recordar lo que pasó después de su compromiso:<p>

_-Reyes de Antaño-. comenzó a decir Caspian. -Majestades, les pido autorización para el compromiso de la estrella Lilliandil y mío. _

_La Reina Lucy la miró, aún recordaba su mirada. Confusa y algo fría. En ese instante Lilliandil pensó que se trataba de celos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, por su parte, Edmund lo miraba confundido. Esto estaba mal, ni uno de los dos habló._

_-¿Están seguros de esto?-. preguntó después de unos minutos la Reina._

_-Por supuesto-. se adelantó a contestar Lilliandil con una gran sonrisa. Lucy la miró sin responderle la sonrisa, lo cual se le hizo raro, se sintió algo tonta por lo que dejó de sonreír. La reina dirigió su mirada a Caspian. -¿Estás listo para ello, Caspian?-. Lilliandil lo miró confundida, ¿A qué se refería con eso?. Dudo por un minuto, pues Caspian no respondía, se sintió más tonta, ¿Que pasaría si dijera que no, la humillaría ahí mismo? "Él no sería capaz de eso" se repetía internamente. Para su suerte Caspian asintió levemente. _

_-Caspian-. habló por primera vez el rey, que se había mantenido callado. -Les doy mi aprobación-. La estrella se sintió feliz una vez más, pero luego miró a la reina y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba terriblemente enfadada con la __decisión __de su hermano._

_-Se lo agradecemos, majestad-. habló Caspian por los dos._

_-Edmund-. susurró la reina. -Disculpados un segundo, regresaremos dentro de poco-. dijo esta vez para la "feliz pareja", tanto Caspian como Lilliandil asintieron. A pesar de ser una estrella tenía la habilidad para escuchar un poco lo que estaba diciendo._

_-A ella no le gustará esto-. comenzó a decir Lucy. _

_-Ella no volverá, Lucy. Él debe seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es darle nuestra aprobación y estar felices por él-. La reina lo pensó por un momento y después asintió un poco. _

_Ambos regresaron y después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, la Reina habló._

_-Les doy mi aprobación. Felicitaciones._

_La estrella se dio cuenta de que el tono de la reina era frío y distante, se sorprendió un poco por como se dirigía hacia ella, pues sabía que no era así, pero después supo el por qué. Ahora lo entendía: Protegía su hermana._

* * *

><p><em>La estrella estaba feliz, no le había comentado nada a su futuro esposo de sus hallazgos porque temía que después la dejara, a pesar de que sabía que el corazón de Caspian le pertenecía a alguien más, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que él se enamoraría de ella, pero ahora sus temores se habían ido. Porque por fin se había entregado a su futuro marido y estaba completamente feliz. Había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, Caspian la había tratado con infinita ternura, pero se mostraba algo distante, no sabía él por qué ni tampoco le quiso prestar atención. Y justo cuando pensó que su amado ya se había dormido, lo escuchó murmurar una última cosa.<em>

_-mhmm, Susan._

_Todo su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar esa palabra. Acababan de hacer el amor, él la había hecho sentir amada, tal y como era antes de haber escuchado aquella conversación. _

_Se dio cuenta de que ese nombre era algo de que alertarse._

_Y entonces, fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez, el nombre de aquella mujer, era el nombre de una ladrona. Robó el corazón de su amado y a pesar de los años, no lo ha devuelto._

_Susan y Caspian habían estado juntos no mucho tiempo, ¿Dos años? ¿Uno y medio?, y ella llevaba cuatro. Cuatro años junto a él y él no demostraba ni una pizca del amor que alguna vez le dio a la Reina en tan poco tiempo._

* * *

><p>Desde entonces todos aquellos rumores que trató de esquivar por que no eran de su incumbencia ahora tenían sentido. Había escuchado una pequeña platica de la cocinera con una sirvienta, ambas parecían muy concentradas en la conversación por lo que no la notaron a ella. La futura reina no se dio cuenta de cuál era el tema, pues sólo escucho unos pequeños párrafos:<p>

_-Te digo Luiniya, el Rey Caspian tendrá ese recuerdo para siempre. Ese tipo de cosas no se pueden olvidar así. Toma años y años olvidarlos, algunas veces simplemente no se puede olvidar. _

_-¡Por favor Mary!, Eran unos niños. _

_-Pero Luiniya, el primer amor nunca se olvida._

Y poco a poco, Lilliandil se dio cuenta de que las pistas siempre estaban ahí, sólo que ella nunca las entendió. Y se dio cuenta de la peor manera posible.

-Maldigo el día en el que Caspian conoció a Susan Pevensie-. exclamó frustrada antes de caer en un terrible sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, lamento mucho si lo que esperaban era una continuación, pero prometo que actualizaré pronto. Les quiero agradecer muchísimo los comentarios, ustedes me inspiran muchísimo a continuar, ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy segura de que podré actualizar más seguido. Y para aclarar una pequeña cosa que por ahí me dijeron en los comentarios:<strong>

**Caspian y Lilliandil no se acababan de conocer cuando regresaban de la Isla e iban en el barco y rescatan a los Pevensie. Ellos venían de regreso de la Isla de Ramandú por que Lilliandil visita mucho a su padre, sin embargo ellos se conocieron hace cuatro años, cuando Edmund y Lucy hicieron su última visita. Así que si es posible tener un embarazo, pues el flashback que menciona que tienen relaciones es de unos cuantos meses antes de haber estado por última vez en el barco. Lo siento si causé confusión. **

**Por otra parte creo que es tiempo de contestar reviews:**

**LuzAnders: **Hola cariño, espero haberte respondido tu pregunta con la nota anterior, me da gusto saber que también odies a Lilliandil, (sé que se escuchó feo, pero la verdad no logró controlar mi odio hacia ella) esperó que te haya gustado este capítulo :) muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos!

**Nicole SHBRCOPG: **Vaya, siempre debo asegurarme dos veces de escribir tu nombre correctamente, por cierto, ¿Qué significan el último nombre?, bueno en fin. Al escribir este capítulo pensé totalmente en tu comentario y dije, mm por qué no? Además sirve como una pequeña ventaja a mi favor. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y remarcar las partes que te gustaron, me da muchísimo gusto que comentes:), y lo sé, me encanta ver a Peter tan protector con su hermana es un amor :D, respondiendo a tu pregunta: es probable de que Caspian se entere sobre algo, gracias por leer querida significa mucho:) besos:*

**AMalfoyforever: **Muchas muchas gracias :) gracias por comentar!, besos:)

**chcluz:** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos pronto:)

**Magdas**: Jajajaja, me agrada tu idea, lo tendré en cuenta :P, Juro con el juramento inquebrantable que actualizaré muy seguido, gracias por comentar cariño, besos :)

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco como no tienen una idea:)**

**Si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que incluyera no duden en comentarla, lo tendré muy en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. O bien alguna duda, también puede escribirla o mandarme mensaje y la contestaré en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Daniella ;)**


End file.
